memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mirror, Mirror (épisode)
Un dysfonctionnement du téléporteur conduit certains membres d'équipage dans un univers parallèle. Résumé Prologue Kirk, Scotty, McCoy, et Uhura se téléportent sur Halkan, pour négocier le droit, pour la Fédération, d’exploiter le dilithium de la planète. Tharn, le chef, dit à Kirk que le Conseil d’Halkan refuse. En effet, si la Fédération est actuellement pacifique, ils n’ont aucune garantie que ce sera toujours ainsi. Tharn sait que les cristaux de dilithium représentent une puissance incroyable, or si une seule vie était perdue à cause de l’utilisation du dilithium, cela violerait l'histoire d’Halkan et ils sont disposés à tout pour empêcher cela. Les Halkans sont des pacifistes absolus. Kirk répond qu'il admire l'éthique des Halkans, et qu’il espère pouvoir prouver sa sincérité. Tandis que ces discussions continuent, un orage ionique traverse le système de Halkan. Spock tente de ramener l’équipage à bord, il n’y parvient qu’à grand peine. Spock (miroir) Lorsque Kirk et l’équipage finissent par se matérialiser, ils sont stupéfaits de constater que Spock porte une barbichette… Eux-mêmes ont changé d’uniforme. Ils parviennent malgré tout à dissimuler leur trouble. Lorsque Kirk indique prudemment à Spock (miroir) qu'il n'y a aucun changement dans les négociations. Spock (miroir) demande à Kirk si on lance la procédure standard. Kirk incline simplement la tête d’un "oui", ne sachant pas exactement ce que cela veut dire. Spock (miroir) dit alors à Sulu (miroir) de programmer les tirs de phaseur sur les villes d’Halkan. Spock (miroir) demande alors si les Halkans ont des moyens militaires et Kirk lui dit que non. Spock (miroir) répond qu'il est regrettable que les Halkans choisissent le suicide. Spock (miroir) se tourne ensuite vers Kyle (miroir). Il lui dit qu'il était censé compenser les conséquences de l’orage et que l'inattention ne peut pas être tolérée. Spock (miroir) demande alors à Kyle (miroir) son agoniseur. Malgré les supplications, Spock (miroir) le lui applique sur son épaule, lui causant une douleur extrême. Spock (miroir) finalement arrête, le laissant inconscient. Kirk et les autres font de leur mieux pour contenir leur émotion, devant l’horreur de ce qui se passe. Dans l’infirmerie, ils font le point sur la situation. Kirk comprend qu’ils ont été téléportés dans un univers parallèle, ce qui implique que leurs doubles doivent se retrouver sur leur Enterprise… Kirk demande à Scotty de trafiquer les phaseurs pour gagner du temps et empêcher la destruction des Halkans, et à Uhura d’espionner toutes les communications. Pendant ce temps Kirk et McCoy étudient les banques de données pour en savoir plus sur cet univers. Scotty est empêché par un garde de saboter les phaseurs. Kirk alors prend le risque d’ordonner la suspension de l’attaque malgré les ordres reçus. Se saisissant de ce prétexte Chekov (miroir) tente de le tuer. L’ordinateur confirme qu’un contact et un échange entre des univers parallèles sont possibles, mais aussi qu’on peut le reproduire artificiellement. Kirk demande à Scotty de s’y atteler. L’ordinateur indique aussi que Kirk est devenu capitaine en assassinant le capitaine Christopher Pike. Scotty confirme qu’il peut ramener tout le monde dans leur univers d’origine mais pour cela il faut un plan pour détourner l’attention de l’équipage. Kirk (miroir) Au même moment, Kirk (miroir) est traîné de force en prison avec les autres doubles. Spock à bien compris qu’il n’avait pas affaire aux bonnes personnes… Spock (miroir) Spock (miroir) dit à Kirk qu’il est satisfait que le plan de Chekov ait échoué parce qu’il ne veut pas être capitaine, il préfère ses fonctions scientifiques. Il lui demande s'il a l'intention de continuer dans cette ligne de conduite peu commune concernant les Halkans, car Kirk est en conflit avec les procédures impériales standards et qu’il ne peut pas en ignorer les conséquences. Dans ses quartiers, Kirk retrouve Marlena Moreau (miroir) endormie sur son lit. Elle pense que les Halkans ont quelque chose qu'il veut, ou qu’il essaye de comploter une manière de s’élever jusqu’à l'Amirauté ou peut-être un ministère. Kirk dit que s’il réussit, il peut aller plus loin que cela. Marlena demande si elle peut savoir ce qu'est son plan. Elle pense devenir la femme d'un nouveau Cæsar. Après qu'un bref baiser, Spock l'appelle, lui disant qu’il a reçu une communication de Starfleet disant qu’il viole les règlements. Si Kirk ne change pas d’attitude, alors Spock devra le tuer et éliminer les Halkans en tant que nouveau capitaine de l’Enterprise. Marlena (miroir) lui demande si elle active le champ de Tantalus. Ne sachant pas ce qu’elle veut dire, Kirk accepte. Elle déteste cette chose, mais c’est grâce à cela que Kirk est capitaine. Il s’agit d’une technologie alienne qui permet de voir et de tuer à distance en appuyant sur un simple bouton. Elle semble lui avoir permis d’éliminer en toute discrétion des dizaines d’ennemies. Kirk l’empêche de tuer Spock (miroir) pour le moment. Après son départ, Kirk contacte Scotty pour lui dire que dans trois heures il sera tué par Spock. Mais Scotty lui répond que si dans une demi-heure ils ne sont pas partis, ils resteront coincés un siècle dans cet univers… Dans ses quartiers, Spock (miroir) a repéré l’activité anormale de Scotty, de même que Sulu (miroir). Au signal de Scotty, Uhura détourne l’attention de Sulu (miroir). Dans la salle du téléporteur, Kirk, qui travaille sur les commandes, est surpris par Spock (miroir). Après l’avoir désarmé, Spock (miroir) enmène Kirk à l’infirmerie, où ils retrouvent les autres. A eux tous, ils parviennent à neutraliser Spock (miroir). Scotty indique à Kirk qu'il reste peut-être 15 minutes. Kirk demande à McCoy de soigner Spock (miroir) qui mourra sans soins immédiat. Soudain, Sulu (miroir) surgit avec trois gardes de sécurité. Au moment où il s’apprête à tuer Kirk, les trois gardes disparaissent l’un après l’autre… C’est Marlena (miroir) qui intervient à distance. Kirk peut alors neutraliser Sulu (miroir) facilement. Il reste seulement dix minutes. Pendant que les autres s’occupent du téléporteur, McCoy soigne Spock (miroir). Il se réveille, saisit le bras de McCoy et lui demande pourquoi Kirk l’a laissé vivre. McCoy ne répond pas, mais Spock (miroir) utilise la fusion mentale Vulcan pour connaître toute la vérité. Dans la salle du téléporteur, Marlena les attend. Kirk remercie Marlena. Elle lui demande de la prendre avec lui. Kirk ne peut pas, leur puissance est suffisante pour seulement quatre personnes et s'ils essayent avec cinq, ils pourraient tous mourir. Uhura l'approche par derrière et la désarme rapidement. Il reste cinq minutes. Soudain le courant est coupé. Il reste la possibilité d’un branchement auxiliaire, mais dans ce cas, seul un fonctionnement manuel est possible. Il faudra donc que quelqu’un reste. Spock (miroir) entre avec McCoy. Il commande de rebrancher le courant principal, pour qu’ils puissent retourner dans leur univers. Avant de monter dans le téléporteur, Kirk essaie de convaincre Spock (miroir) de faire évoluer les choses vers moins de violence. Il lui apprend aussi l’existence du champ de Tantalus, à lui d’en faire bon usage… Retour à la maison L’équipage est heureux de revoir un Spock imberbe, qui leur fait bon accueil. Peu après, le lieutenant Marlena Moreau pénêtre sur le pont avec un rapport pour Kirk. Quand elle arrive au fauteuil de Kirk, il demande à Marlena son nom et elle lui dit qu'elle a juste été assignée la semaine dernière. Après son départ, Spock demande à Kirk s'il la connaît. Kirk répoond qu'il ne l'a pas rencontrée avant... exactement. Mais il espère que lui et Marlena pourront devenir des amis… Production * La proposition de série, "Star Trek is..." : le 11 mars 1964 - Mentionne l'idée d'une histoire semblable à "The Mirror" * Ebauche de l'histoire par Jerome Bixby : 27 février 1967 * Tournage : '''Fin juillet, début août 1967 * Cet épisode a été nommé pour les Hugo Awards en '''1968 en tant que "meilleur dramatique". Histoire * Cet épisode présente l'univers-miroir, que l'on retrouve dans les épisodes DS9, ENT, et dans divers romans et bandes dessinées (non canons, dont beaucoup dépeignent des versions de l'univers-miroir qui ont été directement contredites par la version DS9. La version DS9 des événements, cependant, est "canon") : ** DS9 *** *** *** *** *** ** ENT: *** *** ** DC TOS: "The Mirror Universe Saga" (Vol. 1 Issues 9-16) ** Marvel TOS: Fragile Glass (La publication non numérotée s'est intitulée Star Trek : Mirror, Mirror) ** Malibu DS9: "Enemies and Allies" (Issues 29-30) ** Pocket TNG: "Dark Mirror" par Diane Duane ** Pocket TOS: *** "Spectre" par William Shatner (avec Judith et Garfield Reeves-Stevens) *** "Dark Victory" par Shatner (avec the Reeves-Stevenses) *** "Preserver" par Shatner (avec the Reeves-Stevenses) * Dans , l'incident dans cet épisode a marqué le moment où Spock/miroir a gagné l'idéalisme paisible qui serait la chute de l’empire Terrien après la révolte de Kirk/miroir. * "Mirror, Mirror" ; est unique dans TOS (peut-être avec ) du fait que tous les événements montrés ont lieu en temps réel. Scotty indique qu'ils ont une demi-heure pour s’évader, et c’est plus ou moins ce qu'il prend, tenant compte que quelques événements se produisent simultanément. * La phrase du dialogue de Marlena, après qu'elle réapparait de sa chambre à coucher : "Graisse mes pièges, chéri !", a sans doute été censurée lors de la diffusion. * Cet épisode est le seul exemple dans tout Star Trek ; dans lequel Scotty s’adresse au capitaine Kirk simplement comme "Jim". Peut-être parce que c'est une situation où Scotty sent qu’il ne peut pas "faire de miracle" pour résoudre la situation. Il est désespéré de rester en arrière au lieu de sauver ses compagnons de bord. La réponse de William Shatner comme de Kirk est la surprise et l'affection. * Dans le manuscrit original, la Fédération dans l'univers parallèle luttait contre une espèce appelée Tharn. Ce nom a été plus tard donné au chef du Conseil de Halkan, bien qu'il ne soit pas utilisé à l'écran. * La scène à la fin où Kirk rencontre Marlena sur le "good" Enterprise ; a été réutilisée dans la scène où Benjamin Sisko parle avec Kirk dans DS9 : "Trials and Tribble-ations". * Dans la version diffusée, la scène où Kirk découvre le Champ de Tantalus est coupée. * Jerome Bixby a basé cet épisode très très librement sur sa propre nouvelle "One-Way Street". * Spock a une phrase intéressante pour Sulu qui est un classique de menace minimisée : "... Je suggère que vous vous rappeliez que mes employés vengeraient ma mort, et certains d'entre eux... sont Vulcains". Nous avons seulement les idées les plus brumeuses de l'univers-miroir, et accumulons nos idées sur lui de ces aperçus fugaces. Dans l'épisode de TOS, les Vulcains sont apparemment des associés assez égaux dans l'empire. Décors et Accessoires * La tête en métal sculptée dans le miroir des quartiers de Spock (également dans la chambre dans ) a été également possédée par le Dr. Adams dans ; et Marla McGivers dans . * Cet épisode marque les débuts du moniteur de secours manuel. Pendant que nous voyons les moteurs du niveau supérieur, nous pouvons voir que les éléments de moteur vus dans et ont été davantage séparés. Dans la première saison, il y avait juste entre eux juste la place pour qu'une personne marche. * En plus, la cellule d’emprisonnement fait son début ici. Elle était située dans le couloir menant aux machines. La prison vue dans était dans le vestibule principal, mais comportait plusieurs des mêmes éléments de décors. Cependant, les projecteurs du champ de force ne bougent pas quand quelqu'un essaye de sortir de la nouvelle version. * Le champ de Tantalus apparaîtra dans le bureau de McCoy dans Journey to Babel. * C'est la deuxième et dernière apparition du modèle USS d'onze-pied (NCC-1701) de l'Enterprise ; orbitant de droit-à-gauche, et seulement dans le teaser. Quand la transposition à l'univers parallèle se produit, la version d’ISS orbite dans la direction opposée. Bien que l'épisode ait été produit en 1967, les images du vaisseau ont été filmées pour . Le dôme intensifié de pont, le plat surdimensionné du déflecteur, et les collecteurs de Bussard (complets avec des flèches), l’attestent. La première fois que le vaisseau a été satellisé dans cette direction, ( ) les images ont été simplement inversées. On ne sait pas pourquoi tellement peu d’images ont été utilisées pendant la série. En dépit des efforts dépensés pour accentuer la nature opposée de l'univers en miroir, l’''Enterprise'' ; est vu orbitant de gauche à droite dans toutes les scènes après le titre principal. * C'est l'un des nombreux épisodes dans lesquels l'équipe d'effets spéciaux a créé un effet de téléporteur pour un usage unique. Nous voyons un effet de téléporteur Klingon dans et les résidants de la Ville Nuage en utilisent un autre dans . * Sans compter que les changements évidents des personnalités et des tâches dans l'univers en miroir, voici certains des autres changements : ** Les membres d'équipage portent des couteaux personnels et autres instruments de mort. ** Les phaseurs sont portés avec les poignées face en avant, et du côté gauche. ** Le chef de sécurité utilise son équipement de surveillance pour espionner les membres d'équipage. ** Un emblème de la terre de planète apparaît sur des portes et des murs, poignardés avec un couteau. Quand les portes s'ouvrent, la terre est dédoublée à demi. ** Les membres d'équipage saluent le capitaine, dans un style quelque peu fasciste. ** Le capitaine et d'autres officiers du haut rang ont pour habitude d’avoir des maîtresses. ** La chaise de capitaine a un plus haut dossier, lui donnant une forme de "trône" ; qualité (elle a été plus tard réutilisée par Robert Wesley dans . ** Quelques officiers peuvent porter des chemises sans manche. Les ceintures font partie des uniformes, aussi. ** Les membres féminins portent des hauts découvrant leurs ventres. ** La torture, y compris juste par amusement, est courante. ** Le téléporteur est d’un modèle différent pendant la dé/re-matérialisation. ** On avance en grade en assassinant des supérieurs. ** L'infraction flagrante de règlements est punie d'une séance dans la cabine d'agonie et/ou de peine de mort. ** Les quartiers de Kirk ont des couteaux et des pierres colorées exposés. ** L'ordinateur a une voix masculine. ** Spock a une barbe. ** Sulu a une cicatrice. ** Les officiers de haut rang emploient des partisans et des gardes du corps. ** Les officiers montrent leurs médailles sur leurs uniformes à tout moment, pas simplement sur des uniformes de cérémonie (probablement le Starfleet en miroir n’a aucun uniforme de cérémonie). * Vers la fin des années 80, le groupe Information Society a samplé la phrase de Kirk : "Il est inutile de nous résister", dans "Walking Away". * Le compositeur Fred Steiner a adapté la musique des Romulans qu'il avait composé pour Balance of Terror pour représenter l'empire dans ce segment, et employé quelques morceaux de sa bande son de . Pop culture * Cet épisode est souvent charrié ou parodié dans diverses autres émissions télévisées. Les mauvaises contre-parties d'un univers parallèle et la présence des barbichettes pour les personnages sont particulièrement populaires. Voyez Star Trek parodies et Star Trek tributes pour de telles références de culture populaire. * Une influence amusante que cet épisode a eu sur la culture populaire est qu'il y a un groupe de rock appelé "Spock's Beard". Marchandisage * Novélisations : ** "Star Trek 3" de James Blish - Bantam Books / 1969 1ères diffusions francophones * En France le 26/07/1986 sur La Cinq * Au Québec en 1971 Version remasterisée * "Mirror, Mirror" ; était le dixième épisode remixé de TOS. Il a été diffusé le week-end du 11 November 2006. Parmi les changements faits à l'épisode, l'effet d'Agoniseur a été augmenté pendant la torture de Chekov, et quand Spock l'a employée sur M. Kyle (l'Agoniseur étincelant et laissant l'épaule de Kyle avec une légère lueur). La planète de Halkan a été améliorée, de même que l'ISS Enterprise, reflet de l’''Enterprise'' ; modèle de , mais avec "I.S.S." convenablement marqué maintenant ; et avec une coloration grise foncée. File:ISS Enterprise, Mirror Mirror.jpg|L' Enterprise au point de convergence... File:ISS Enterprise, Mirror Mirror, remastered.jpg|...et la version remasterisée File:Agonizer activated.jpg|effets de l'agoniseur File:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701), remastered.jpg|"New" File:Halkan homeworld.jpg|planète mère halkane originale... File:Halkan homeworld, remastered.jpg|...et la version remasterisée File:Agony Booth-2267.jpg|agony booth originale... File:Agony Booth-2267, remastered.jpg|...et la version remasterisée Incohérences * Une erreur de continuité se produit à la fin de cet épisode, dans laquelle Scotty est sur le pont dans de longs plans, mais n'est pas derrière McCoy et Kirk dans les plans rapprochés. En outre, un bras est brièvement visible "ouvrant" la porte par laquelle McCoy et Scotty traînent le garde. * Une autre erreur se produit quand McCoy dit "Je suis un docteur pas un..." ; son alliance est brièvement visible. * Bien que McCoy dit qu’il a identifié la flaque acide sur sa table, il n’y a aucune table à cet endroit sur l'USS Enterprise. Il est probable qu'elle soit ailleurs dans l’infirmerie. * Quand Chekov entre dans l’ascenseur avec Kirk, il porte une ceinture dorée, mais quand il est dans l'ascenseur avec Kirk la ceinture est absente. Quand ils sortent de l’ascenseur la ceinture est de retour ! Citations McCoy : "Je suis un docteur, pas un ingénieur." Scotty : "Maintenant vous êtes un ingénieur." Kirk (miroir) : (en état d’arrestation) "JE VOUS ORDONNE ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !" Kirk (miroir) : (en prison) "Spock ! Je vous pendrai par vos oreilles de Vulcan. Je vous exécuterai." Spock : "Je ne pense pas. Votre autorité sur ce vaisseau est extrêmement limitée. Tous les quatre vous resterez en détention préventive jusqu’à ce que je découvre comment vous renvoyer là d’où vous venez." Kirk (miroir) : "Est-ce que toute la galaxie est devenue cinglée ? Que sorte d’uniformes est-ce là ? Où est ma garde ?" Spock (miroir) : (à Kirk) "Je ne désire pas le rôle de capitaine. Je préfère mes études scientifiques. Je suis content d’être une cible de moindre importance." Spock (miroir) : "La terreur doit être maintenue ou l’Empire est condamné. C’est la logique de l’histoire" Kirk : "La conquête est facile, le contrôle ne l’est pas." Marlena (miroir) : (à propos du champ de Tantalus) "J’ai toujours trouvé cela très amusant. Le grand capitaine Kirk, qui doit tout à un scientifique alien inconnu." Spock (miroir) : (à Sulu (miroir)) "Je ne veux pas commander l'Enterprise, mais s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je vous suggèrent de vous rappeler que mes collaborateurs vengeraient ma mort... et certains d'entre eux... sont Vulcains." Spock (miroir) : (au téléporteur) "Un homme ne peut pas changer le futur." Kirk : "Mais un homme peut changer le présent. Devenez le capitaine et trouvez une raison logique d'épargner les Halkans. Vous pouvez vous défendre mieux que n'importe quel homme dans la flotte." Kirk : "Dans chaque révolution, il y a un homme avec une vision..." Spock (miroir) : "Capitaine Kirk, je vais considérer cela." Spock : (expliquant à Kirk comment les version-miroirs ont été tellement rapidement repérées) "Il était bien plus facile pour vous hommes civilisés de se comporter comme des barbares qu’il l’était pour eux de se comporter comme des hommes civilisés." Kirk : "Spock a toujours eu un cœur de pirate." Spock : "En fait, messieurs. J’ai eu l’opportunité d’observer vos doublures ici de très près. Elles étaient brutales, sauvages, incivilisées, sans principe, tricheuses. De toute manière, de splendides exemples d’homo sapiens, la fine fleur de l’humanité. Je les ai trouvés très rafraîchissants." Kirk : "Je ne suis pas sûr que c’était une insulte." McCoy : "J’en suis sûr." Thèmes et Valeurs Les univers parallèles. 'Le pacifisme. '''Les Halkans. Anecdotes et autres informations * Le figurant inconnu que McCoy pousse sous l'échelle d'EMM est vu dans beaucoup d'épisodes de la série. Il est poussé par Charles Evans dans Charlie X, tué par Nomad dans "The Changeling", frappé par Spock dans "Is There in Truth No Beauty?", et est au service funèbre pour Kirk dans "The Tholian Web". Il peut même être vu dans la première scène de "Where No Man Has Gone Before"dans la salle de briefing. * On ne pourrait pas le deviner, mais Barbara Luna a eu une fièvre terrible quand elle a filmé cet épisode. En fait, le tournage sur cet épisode a été arrêté, et a repris quand elle était assez remise pour tourner. "The Deadly Years" a été filmé en attendant. * Dans cet épisode, dans le bêtisier de la deuxième saison : Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, et Scotty dansent dans un couloir, avec un figurant en tunique rouge les regardant, incrédule. * Dans une scène coupée à la fin de l'épisode, Kirk, McCoy et Scotty approchent de la cabine de capitaine. Kirk rend leur salut aux gardes et dit, "Laissez les passer" ; en référence à ses compagnons. Dans le bêtisier, William Shatner heurte la porte, qui ne s’est pas ouverte assez rapidement à l'arrière plan. Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux * William Shatner est James T. Kirk & James T. Kirk (miroir) * James Doohan est Montgomery Scott & Montgomery Scott (miroir) * DeForest Kelley est Leonard H. McCoy & Leonard H. McCoy (miroir) * George Takei est Hikaru Sulu & Hikaru Sulu (miroir) * Walter Koenig est Pavel Chekov & Pavel Chekov (miroir) * Nichelle Nichols est Uhura & Uhura (miroir) * Leonard Nimoy est Spock & Spock (miroir) Autres personnages * Barbara Luna est Marlena Moreau & Marlena Moreau (miroir) * Vic Perrin est Tharn & Tharn (miroir) * John Winston est Kyle, Kyle (miroir) & la voix de l'ordinateur de l'ISS ''Enterprise * Pete Kellett est Farrell (miroir) * Garth Pillsbury est Wilson (miroir) * Paul Prokop est le garde des contrôle de phaseurs * Bob Bass est le garde de Chekov (miroir) #1 * Bobby Clark est le garde de Chekov (miroir) #2 * Johnny Mandell est le garde de Sulu (miroir) * Eddie Paskey est Leslie (non crédité) * Roger Holloway est Roger Lemli (miroir) (non-crédité) * William Blackburn est Hadley * Paul Baxley est la doublure de William Shatner * Dave Perna est la doublure de Leonard Nimoy * Vince Deadrick est la doublure de DeForest Kelley * Jay Jones est la doublure de James Doohan * Nedra Rosemond est la doublure de Nichelle Nichols Références * '''Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : planète mère halkane / univers-miroir /univers parallèle /Vega IX * Espèces et organisations : Gorlan / Halkan (Conseil Halkan) / Starfleet Command / Starfleet (miroir) / Empire Terrien * Personnages : Pavel Chekov (miroir) / Farrell (miroir) / Hadley / James T. Kirk (miroir) / Kyle / Kyle (miroir) / Roger Lemli (miroir) / Leslie / Personnages de l'univers-miroir / Leonard H. McCoy (miroir) / Marlena Moreau / Marlena Moreau (miroir) / Christopher Pike (miroir) / Montgomery Scott (miroir) / Spock (miroir) / Hikaru Sulu (miroir) / Tharn / Tharn (miroir) / Uhura (miroir) / Wilson (miroir) * Vaisseaux et stations : ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) * Armement et Technologie : agoniseur / champ de tantalus / téléporteur * Autres : chef de la sécurité / dilithium / fusion mentale vulcaine / histoire de l'univers-miroir / salut terrien Liens externes * * Merci à uss-france.org pour le résumé de:Ein Parallel-Universum en:Mirror, Mirror (episode) es:Mirror, Mirror ja:TOS:イオン嵐の恐怖 nl:Mirror, Mirror pl:Mirror, Mirror Category:Episodes TOS Catégorie:Univers-miroir